


The Maiden Fair

by Kataclysm22



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire: Collection of One-Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysm22/pseuds/Kataclysm22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, takes a bath and has some thoughts on a certain maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden Fair

 The steam of the scalding water filled the room, blurring his vision and snaking its way into his nostrils. As the air grew heavier, he found it harder and harder to breathe. Somehow, he didn't care. His thoughts were drifting elsewhere. He'd been back in the Red Keep for less than a week, and things still weren't feeling as though they were going back to normal. He supposed his lack of a certain appendage had something to do with that. Whereas before he'd been viewed as one of the mightiest warriors in all the Seven Kingdoms, protector and slayer of kings, now he felt completely useless; half a man; directionless. He let the warm water wash over his sore body and aching bones, his stump of a hand throbbing slightly. Sometimes he still felt his hand there, though it was useless to hope it would suddenly appear the next time he looked.

 Jaime Lannister was a warrior. It was all he'd ever learned how to do; all he was fit to do, really. He had not his brother Tyrion's mind for strategy, nor his lovely sister Cersei's lust for cunning and manipulation. He was the third point of their triangle; the third head of their dragon, had they been Targaryens. But the triangle was broken. Cersei hated their brother, the Imp, as she always had; Jaime had tried to protect him from their sister's wrath, but he couldn't always be there. And now... well, he wouldn't be much use in protecting anyone. But he had faith Tyrion could hold his own against the queen. There was something to be said for a man that had no fear of their ferocious sister, and he respected Tyrion for that. Even if he was a halfman, his brother could hold his own in the murderous court of King's Landing. Though Jaime thought now that he was a halfman too... Without his sword fixed firmly in his right hand, there was nothing left of him. What good was a Lord Commander of the King's Guard if he couldn't even hold a sword? These thoughts and more coursed through his head amidst the heat and steam, his usually lustrous golden hair plastered dark and limp against his forehead.

 The Kingslayer stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the feeling after being constrained for so long. The phantom fingers of his right hand stretched into the air, wiggling freely. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that strange feeling. The bath house was silent, though it hadn't been a few short minutes ago. When he'd come in, and the Maid of Tarth had been bathing herself, Jaime thought her horse-like face would fall off right then and there. It wasn't as though there was really anything there to see. Gods knew that she didn't have any teats to speak of--not like his beautiful sister--but she'd protested loudly at his presence none the less. Jaime did have to admit though, when the pink blush of shame crept into her face, her shortly cropped hair falling into her face, she'd almost looked like a real woman...just for a moment. But it was gone in an instant, replaced by that anger he'd become so familiar with in their travels. Perhaps he shouldn't have made that jape about Renly; it had indeed been underhanded. He was sorry for it, and she'd seemed to calm after he'd apologized, but there was still a fire in her eyes that spoke to the anger she still harbored over the events of that day. That colossal, beast of a woman could switch her temper quicker than any other woman he knew...besides Cersei.

 He thought of her then: his twin, his second soul, the other half of his being. It had been so long since he'd seen her, but the image of her lovely face was forever branded into his memory. Her golden locks of hair flowed softly over her bare shoulders, her gown of Lannister crimson pulled scantily down to reveal the top of her bosom. Those green, lion-like eyes, pierced through to his soul, and her full, pink lips, slightly parted, beckoned him nearer, begging to be kissed. Jaime felt himself begin to stiffen beneath the warm waters. _'At least I still have that part of my manhood,'_ he mused to himself. He continued to daydream about his sister, imagining her slipping out of her gown to reveal her naked body beneath. In his dream, he would slowly go up to her and reach out his hands, both of them, and slightly caress her rounded breasts. Even after nursing three babes, they were as firm as in their youth. She closed her eyes sensually as his thumbs traveled lightly over her hardening nipples, circling them slowly. Cersei let out a slight moan and slid a hand down to the wetness that was pooling between her thighs. Jaime slapped her hand away playfully, tormenting her.

 "Jaime," she breathed, pushing her body against him. He felt the heat radiating between them and his heart pounding in his ears. Outside of the dream, Jaime realized he had begun stroking his manhood absentmindedly with his left hand. Quickly, he catapulted himself back into the daydream.

 Cersei's lips crashed into his own, their hunger tearing at the soft skin of his mouth. He wanted her so badly, and it had been so long since they'd been together. Jaime grabbed her hips roughly and pulled him to her, so there was not an inch of space between them. She moaned softly into his mouth, reaching down to the hardness between his legs and stroking softly with her supple hands. He could smell her sweet scent, and he breathed it in deeply along with the steam. He had to take her, right then and there. His lust had become insatiable.

 Jaime pushed her roughly down to the tile floor, gaining a shriek from her. He kneeled down before her and slowly spread her legs, inserting a finger into her glorious wetness... and then two, stroking the inside of her cunt. She moaned slightly, her head tilted back and eyes closed in pleasure. It felt so good to be in complete control of her senses. He could feel the blood rushing to his manhood, swelling it further to the point of pain. He could take it no longer. With a grunt like a wildling savage, he forced his shaft into the opening between her legs. She cried out and latched onto him, wrapping her delicate, milk-white legs around his middle and snaking her arms around his neck. He thrust deeper into her and she moaned, arching her back and neck, pushing her fragile body closer to his.

 "Jaime!" she screamed, digging nails into his back and tearing skin as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Jaime! I love you!"

  _'And I love you, sister,'_ he thought with a slight smirk, closing his eyes and sucking in a breath. Her moans and cries of lust grew louder, the muscles of her cunt tightening around his cock as it slid in and out. Suddenly, her breathing came more rapidly, shallower, and her moans grew deeper and louder in her chest. She tightened the grip of her legs on his waist and moved her hips slightly with the rhythm of his thrusting. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, and he relished in the pain.

 Suddenly, she cried out louder than he'd ever heard, arching her back and bringing her body up closer to his. He opened his eyes to stare at her beautiful face, and was shocked to now see Brienne lying beneath him, squirming wildly in his embrace. Sapphires stared up at him in the place of emeralds, and it gave him cause to stop. _'What?'_ he thought to himself. Brienne breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. A sheen of sweat made her forehead glisten and her legs shook where they were locked around his waist. He was still inside of her, but they looked at one another for a moment.

 "Don't stop," she whispered, her voice husky and dark. "Please." Outside of the dream, he was still stroking his shaft, though he had slowed noticeably, but he was still deriving pleasure from it. "Kingslayer," she continued, drawing him closer to her. Her arms were wrapped about his neck, and her hands tightened their grip. "Ser Jaime. I beg of you..." He didn't know why his vision had suddenly shifted from his sister, but he was too fargone now. With a slight moan, he began sliding in and out of her virgin cunt, shuddering at the tightness. He began slowly, and her neck arched backward, her brow furrowing in a mask of confusion. There was no doubt that she was enjoying it, because every time his cock buried inside of her she let out a soft moan of pleasure. Her hips began to thrust upward to meet him, drawing him in closer. She breathed heavier, and it seemed to get hotter within the stifling confines of the bath house. "Kingslayer!" she suddenly screamed, pulling him deeper inside of her. Her sapphire blue eyes pleaded with him to continue, the sweat pouring down her forehead, plastering her short, straw-like hair to her masculine forehead.

 "Yes, Brienne?" he teased, watching in amusement as her brow scrunched together. He was enjoying this much more than he thought he would.

 "Ser Jaime," she moaned, drawing out his name. "Finish me, please. I beg of you!"

 He could not hold back the smirk that came unbidden to his lips. "Oh no," he whispered, "I do not think I am quite finished with you yet." Quickly, he jerked out of her, eliciting a small whimper from the Maid of Tarth. She looked up at him questioningly, but he wasn't about to give anything away. Taking her by the hips--and wide hips they were at that--her forced her over onto her side, her large hands slapping against the damp tile of the bath house floor. He pushed against her hips again and forced her to her knees. Jaime saw that her arms were quivering, but nothing was going to stop him now. Grabbing hold of her hips again, he probed the wetness of her lips, sliding the head of his cock up and down the length of her sex. She whimpered once more, begging him to take her. He only let out a short laugh and continued to tease her, reveling in the complete power and control he held over the woman who had kept him prisoner for so long. He prodded the opening of her cunt lightly, making her moan again. Brienne leaned her hips backwards into him, trying to take more of his cock, but he pushed her away with a laugh.

 "Jaime," she breathed, arching her back.

 "Now, now," he chided. "I wouldn't want to have to punish you. Would I?"

 "No, Ser," she replied. He smirked again and suddenly thrust into her, burying his cock inside of her warm, wet cunt. She cried out in surprise and pleasure, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the steam-filled room. The muscles of her cunt tightened around him, and he felt his eyes involuntarily close at the sensation. He was getting close.

 He thrust deeper and quicker inside of her, feeling her legs shake from the pleasure of continually taking his manhood. Her thin lips quivered and her breathing quickened. Her back arched and her buttocks pressed against him, shifting the angle of his penetration. She continuously cried out as his cock repeatedly pounded her, their sweat-covered bodies colliding with an audible _slap!_ Her cunt tightened again and he knew that her pleasure was reaching its climax. When it seemed she could take no more, she uttered the most animalistic cry, screaming at the ceiling of the bath house and sending echoes all throughout the Red Keep. He thought all of King's Landing must have heard. Jaime felt her tighten around his cock, and he thrust quickly several more times before he too could no longer stand it, emptying his seed inside of her.

 Jaime Lannister's eyes flew open at the moment of his release, little shudders of pleasure coursing all over his still-aching body. He breathed in heavily, trying vainly to find oxygen in this stifling place. Finally, his breathing slowed and he felt his muscles begin to relax. When he had regained his thoughts, he reflected on the fantasy that had just occurred. Jaime had no idea why he'd suddenly thought of Brienne at the height of his passion, but as a small smirk spread across his lips, the Kingslayer suddenly realized he didn't truly mind after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments, if you feel so inclined. :) P.S. (This is only slightly AU, in the fact that this encounter in the bath house takes place in the Red Keep, instead of in Harrenhall as it was in the original work)


End file.
